


He was beautiful

by Multifandom_damnation



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: I Tried, M/M, This is an AU, a medieval king/artist au, i think you can guess who is who
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-18
Updated: 2017-05-18
Packaged: 2018-11-02 03:46:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10936341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Multifandom_damnation/pseuds/Multifandom_damnation
Summary: A little mediaeval king/artist au that I got from Tumblr(Also because I love descriptions)





	He was beautiful

He was beautiful.

 

Every strand of blond falling perfectly into place in a wave of yellow.

Every speck in his eyes a flurry of warm aqua and cool turquoise.

Every freckle on his face a constellation of stars in a tanned galaxy

Every fleck on his lips was a royal magenta and a bold fuchsia. 

He was beautiful, and Nico’s paintbrush could not do him justice. 

 

“Just like that your Highness,” Nico said as he peered around the side of his painting to get another look at the King “Don’t move.” 

 

King William would have smiled if he hasn’t been told to stay still. But he did what the painter said.

 

“Perfect. Just perfect”

 

Whether Nico was talking about the King or the painting, he wasn’t so sure.

 

Nico and King William had met a week ago when His Highness had sent him a request for him to commission a few portraits of him after seeing some of Nico’s other paintings in a gallery. 

He had arrived a few days later, and Will had not been let down. For probably the best painter in all over the kingdom, he was severely underappreciated and underestimated.

 

Nico was covered in paint, drops of red and blue on his face, arms and clothes.  He was the male-modern-day recantation of Snow White. Hair as black as death, skin as pale as bone, lips as red as blood. _I guess that makes me Prince Ferdinand_ Will thought as he watched Nico scrub off a blob of amber paint that feel on the tip of his nose. _It wouldn’t be that bad. At least I’d get to kiss him._

 

He was beautiful

_Oh no. I’m falling for him._

 

“Almost finished, your highness,” Nico said as he poked his head out from the side of the canvas, smiling at Will. “You’re doing great. Just putting on the finishing touches.”

 

Will wanted to move. Move to rub his cheeks that were sore from smiling, wanted to stretch his legs and snap his back, wanted to roll his shoulders and crack his knuckles and _breathe_. Breathe long and deep, a deep sigh that blew up his chest and his lungs just to feel the movement. Most importantly, he wanted to move next to the painter, see what he was doing, rest a hand on his lower back (even though Will thought that the action wouldn’t be appreciated) and rest his chin on his shoulder and smile.

 

But when Nico said “Alright, all done. You can move again” he did none of that

 

He stood up and stiffly walked over to the painting, body groaning in protest. He walked to the canvas and stopped, gaping in awe. It was beautiful.

 

Nico had painted him to look like a God. _Apollo_ was what Will thought when he looked at the canvas, at first not recognising it as him. Calming blue eyes as bright as the sky, hair a bright yellow sunlight, strands falling like a halo, freckles like stars, skin like celestial bronze. Deep crimson and sparkling gold decorated his person, a cape, a crown, necklaces of jade and diamond, a smile with teeth as white as pearls.  _That can’t be me. I don’t look like that._ Will thought as he stared bug-eyed at the portrait. _He is **not** going home without staying for dinner first, at least._

 

The painter deserved more than a dinner. He deserved a small fortune. It was amazing. It was going directly in the grand library, never mind those other artworks, they can be relocated. This was much more important. _A handsome reward_ the King pondered absentmindedly, _A handsome reward for a handsome man._

“It’s beautiful.” Will told Nico “It’s the most amazing artwork in my castle. Name your price”

 

“What?” Nico asked confused “Price?”  


“Yes, how much you would like for the painting. Name your price, and it’s yours.”

 

“But your Majesty- “

 

“No, stop with the formalities. Call me Will.”

 

“Uh, Kin-Will, I don’t- “

 

“Name your price Nico.”

 

“I don’t want anything!”

 

“What?” Will looked at Nico “What do you mean ‘you don’t want anything?’ What don’t you want?”  
  
“I don’t want anything in return for my paintings.” The painter said as he made a confusing gesture that was a cross between raising his hands in exasperation and a shrug. “I’ve never asked anything for them. Why would I start with the king? That’s just stupid.”

 

 _Cute, talented and humble._ Will thought _ok, I can make this work_

“How about you stay for dinner then?” Will asked with a hopeful smile. “I’m sure the cooks will make us a meal fit for the gods. Do you wish to stay with me?”  


Nico looked up with a smile. The king was so beautiful; Nico had agreed before the sentence was over. _I’ve fallen for him, haven’t I?_ He thought. _Oh well, it could be worse._

“Yes Will,” Nico said with a smile, absentmindedly rubbing dried paint off of the outside of his thumb, “I think I will stay for dinner.”

 

Would anything happen, or would they go home dreaming of things that could have been, but never were? Either way, they would take their chances.

 

Because he was beautiful.


End file.
